Second Turn of the Wheel of the Word's End
by Pandora de Romanus
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix. Who would imagine that after coming back from hell you would have to live with the Devil himself? Sequel to The First Turn of the Wheel of the World’s End. SiriusSeverus DracoHarry Slash
1. Afterglow

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Summary:_ WARNING: Spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix._**Who would imagine that after coming back from hell you would have to live with the Devil himself? Sequel to The First Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. Sirius+Severus Slash

**Category:** Adventure/Action, Romance

**Pairing:** Severus/Sirius

**Author's Notes:** Black Stones is a brand of cigarettes that are totally black, thinner than the other brands and cherry flavored. Well, this is my "epic" in 3 parts. This is the second, it's not finished but we'll get there. The Third Turn is still a plan. **READ THE FIRST TURN** before you read this or you'll get totally lost. Hope you enjoy it. Love feedback.

* * *

SIRIUS

The smoke filled my lungs in a comforting way. The breeze blew cold on my breast, I was shirtless, still savoring the afterglow of a good fuck. I looked at the overgrown garden at my front yard and the street lamps beyond, deep in thought. This nameless room, which belonged to none, was now ours. HE, the most hated HE of the history of my life had now become WE. Bizarre, isn't it? How life goes by? I looked at the black cigarette between my fingers… Slim, dark, elegant… An invitation to a slow death. Yeah… just like him. Has been killing me for almost 20 years now. Not that I'm complaining… Always loved to hate the bastard. Made life worthy living, yeh know. I needed to be there to stop whatever Snivellus was up to. To smack that sneer out of his face.

The smoke tasted like his skin… Funny that Severus would smoke a muggle brand… God save Black Stones(1)! I smiled. How ironic… Of all potions smells that could cling to him, the one which did was his smokes' smell… Cherry. I sighed.

It was so much easier to let him go when I hated him…

But nothing would ever be like it was before…

That was a promise.


	2. Observing

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… I'm not making money with this…

**Author's Notes:** Ok… Last chapter was small… I know, but I write scenes. And some scenes are small. Like this one. But I have some scenes written and I'll post them one per day. Sorry about forgetting the Disclaimer. Enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

**HARRY**

Harry barely slept that night. He stayed wake in his bed, faking sleep but listening to every sound from outside. Sirius got out before the sun had totally set and hadn't been back 'till 2 in the morning, when Harry heard him in the entrance hall. He almost didn't, but as light feet as his godfather had he was still carrying an unconscious Snape, after all. Harry from an open slit of his door saw as Sirius carried the other man up the stairs to an unoccupied room. Both man looked worn out, specially Snape. Harry wanted to help, but knew that they were the right people to help one another. As he had been the right person to help Draco. It was a cosmic joke that history would repeat itself in such a way… He thanked Merlin that, at least, he and Draco had realized their feeling earlier. He thought about hating Draco for more 20 years and felt nauseated. He already felt bad for hating Draco for 4 years… Life had been cruel to his godfather, and even if Snape wasn't his favorite person, Harry had to admit that the man had his own reasons to be bitter, acid and etc.

Only after making sure they were ok did he finally tried to sleep…


	3. The Devil

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… I'm not making money with this…

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay… Thanks to S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e my only reviewer… TTx

**SEVERUS**

"Severus… You make me so proud. Escaping from Azkaban in the very same day you were arrested. You astound me." said a lipless mouth ironically. "The only thing I don't get is why were you there?" Said the Dark Lord in a hiss.

Severus was down on his right knee, his head bowed, his voice submissive.

"I had to know he was definitely dead, my lord."

"Let me guess… We are talking about Mr. Black again, aren't we?"

"Yes, my lord."

Lord Voldemort did what none thought he could. He sighed in frustration. Deeply.

"Severus, why do you do this to me?" The dark lord said in a disappointed voice. "You could have been killed. You could have spoken of things you shouldn't."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Because I know you. Because I know it would take months to brake you. Because I trust you." Severus felt like a filth traitor. But since he begin his double life he often felt that way, a fucking bastard. Specially in regard of this man he called master. Voldemort sighed again. " Do you know how much your little feud has cost me? How much it pains me that our dream will be much harder to attain now that we don't know the enemy's strategy?"

"Yes, my lord, and I beg for your forgiveness."

Voldemort smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Only you could beg in such an arrogant way… But…" He said in the same tame voice, almost sad. "You know I can't let my love of you blind me, my friend. I can make no exceptions. You made a mistake."

"I understand, my lord." answered Severus calmly.

"Crucio."

The word was whispered in one breath. However, no matter how softly it was spoken the word still sent Severus writhing on the floor. The pain blinding all senses. A terrible scream searing his ears, burning his throat, all nerves of his body contorted.

'Some people still ask how the Dark Lord can have followers when he punishes them with such cruelty. If I could answer that question freely, I would just say that the eyes of a snake can be as enchanting as a bird's song.'


	4. Dealing with Stress

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… I'm not making money with this…

**HARRY**

It was early in the morning when Harry decided that he could no longer toss in bed. He had had tried to sleep after Sirius and Severus arrived the previous night. He really had, but he couldn't close his eyes.

Harry thought about Draco. His heart skipped a beat. At least Snape was there with him now.

Their "affair" had been born in the most unusual way. Draco had tried to get his revenge from Harry, but the late was prepared to it. They tried hexes and curses and lost their wands. Soon they were at each others throat rolling on the ground. They ended up kissing like beasts in heat. For the nest 5 days, they kept seeing each other at night. Kissing and fucking without a word. Harry who had never had any experience in love or sex decided that he needed to understand why the fuck were fucking around. The first times he tried to **talk** to Malfoy after sex were disastrous. They almost gave it up… ALMOST.

The sex, however, was too good.. They fit perfectly with each other. They understood each other's needs without words… After the first few tries on dialogue, they had settled for meaningless sex. And it worked… 'Till the night Harry was almost killed at Hogwarts. Draco had been on his way to the Room of Requirement to meet Harry when he found his lover fighting for his life on the hallway. 2 Death Eaters versus 1 Harry Potter. Draco had felt enraged and frightened and all his emotions were mixed. His mind screamed "How dare the bastards try to take away HIS Potter?" The need to behead the other men filled his veins like poison. The fear of losing the one thing that he had achieved by himself without any help compressed his heart. The one thing that brought him bliss without a price on it. Without a second thought, he came behind one man and bound him, Harry stunned the other.

When Harry brought professor Dumbledore and professor Snape to the corridor where he had left Draco watching the death eaters, they found the blonde torturing Avery. When they asked what had happened Draco just answered that none could cross a Malfoy and get away with it. His rage only subsided when he saw Harry smile. "Thank you" said the Boy Who Lived. And from that moment Draco knew that he was lost… That he would follow Harry Bloody Potter to the grave.

Snape trained Draco as best as he could to be another spy. And now… Now Harry's special person was there… Playing Death Eater to Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort. It seemed that even Harry's love life was bound to be a total mess because of the Dark Lord. When he wandered out of the room he had been occupying at Grimmuald Place since the incident, he noticed how quiet it was so early in the morning. Too quiet. Harry drew his wand. And approached the stairs in silence. Hidden behind the handrail he took a good look at the entrance hall looking for enemies.

Sirius was there… He held… A… Medieval mace. A huge, spiked one. And… What the fuck, Harry thought before he could stop himself, he was hammering the wall with it. The whole building was shaking as if it was a light earthquake, he realized as he descended the stairs in a hurry penetrating the area of the Silencing Charm Sirius had used. He could barely hear himself thinking above the sound of the banging and the screaming paintings.

"SIRIUS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted the boy above the noise.

Sirius finally seemed to acknowledge him putting his mace down.

"Oh, hey, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Asked the older man between Mrs. Black shrieking ignoring all lack of sense.

"Why are you destroying the house?"

"I'm not." Answered the escapee looking offended. "I'm just 'redecorating.' See, if the paintings won't come off the walls… The walls will go down with them. But don't worry I'm not knocking down the whole wall, I'm just opening windows." He smiled.

Ms. Black continued on. "Blood traitor, mudblood lover…."

"Oh shut it, you hag!" Sirius said, kicking the fallen painting. "Just grab a mace, Harry. You'll find it strangely soothing to the nerves."

Harry complied and, after the first swing, he knew Sirius was right.


	5. Changes

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… I'm not making money with this… YET. evil grim

* * *

**SIRIUS**

"My boy… You know you shouldn't have…" Albus said calmly.

"But I did." I cut through his speech.

"Yes. And, curiously, it worked."

"Yeah. Just like Severus' Spell to bring me back." I cut him again. I didn't want to hear that what I did was wrong. It WASN'T.

"Yes."

"No harm done, then. Albus… Let it all be. We are so screwed already…" I said tiredly. I was so tired. Not only because I had spent all day hammering a mace against the walls but because I hadn't had any news from Severus.

"Sirius, it was risky. You could have died again. You both could have."

"But we didn't. Albus, give it a rest. Give ME a rest."

"I'm sure you need to rest, but I HAVE to ask you both to be more careful. I can't speak to him now. But I can speak to YOU. Promise me that you won't be taking unnecessary risks."

"None of the risks we took were unnecessary." I said firmly. I averted my gaze from his twinkling one. "I just couldn't let him there. I owned him."

Albus sighed.

"Things have really changed between the two of you."

I smiled, fond of my newly found lover. "You wouldn't know how much."

Before Albus could say anything else, the Order members started to fill the dining room where we were talking. Most of them were commenting on my new "décor". The younger ones approved immediately, Molly looked horrified. I smiled to myself. It was good to smile again. It was good to have reasons to. It was good to be alive.


	6. Draco

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… I'm not making money with this… YET. evil grim

**Author's Notes:** Love this chapter...

**

* * *

**

**DRACO**

When Draco saw him battered and weak on his way to the Dark Lord's Potions Laboratory, he knew Snape had had a long session of Cruciatus… He himself had already suffered a few of them. But Snape felt different. He couldn't quiet grasp what was different, but Snape seemed more… Alive. He remembered when he left Hogwarts. Of course the professor fulfilled all his duties neatly. But he did it mechanically. The light he saw in his eyes when he humiliated someone, or when he could show his talents, was gone for a while, and at that moment, even if he was limping, his eyes shone even brighter than usual. Draco shook himself. That was sissy talk. He must have spent too much time with Potter. He sighed. He missed his Potter. HIS Potter. It soothed Draco to think that way. The world could have a hero, a celebrity, whatever… Harry Potter… was HIS. And nothing could change that… None should dare stand between him and what was his. Not even this self-centered megalomaniac bastard who was trying to kill his boyfriend, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

"Thinking about Potter again?" Said the older man with a slight twitch in the left corner of his mouth… For Draco, a lop side smile. He learned a lot about Snape during his training. Reading the man was one of those things.

"And how would you know that?" Asked the blond.

"Well… You have that maniac stare you get every time you think about him." Snape pointed out seating himself heavily in a rather uncomfortable looking chair.

"Get used to it. I think I'm obsessed with the bastard." Mused the young man.

"Sounds like it."

"What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be collecting information for the Master?" Draco said raising an eyebrow in a perfect impression of his mentor.

"I was arrested at the Ministry the night before last. In the Veil room."

If Draco hadn't been taught so perfectly how to hide his inner feelings his eyes would have gone wide at this. Harry's godfather, Snape's fallen enemy had died in the Veil Room…

"I wish you could tell me what is going on…"

"You should know by now that you can not always have what you want." Said the older man.

"True. Have a pleasant evening." Draco ended the conversation. He couldn't be near Snape any longer. People could get suspicious. If one of them was caught spying the other had to continue passing on information to the Order. They had too much to lose.

Too bad… He was dying to hear about Harry.


	7. Cold

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note:** Sly is my little tribute to Chris Dee (find her in:  It's her character with a little twist and yes I love what she writes. For my only Reviewer S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e.: It is for you that I keep writing!

**LUPIN**

I was freezing… I was wearing just a threadbare trench coat that I bought 5 years prior. I was freezing my butt in that rainy night. It was such a peculiar weather for that time of the year. We should be enjoying a warm summer now, but instead there I was… Soaked from head to toe.

Things were going bad concerning the werewolves. I was always good on making people see my point but my people… Or should I say my pack? Yes, pack is better. My pack was tired of being shunned away. Tired of having people despising them, spitting on them, killing them… As I spent more time with them, I saw more pain… More hopelessness and thought about how lucky I had been. I had friends, I had people who loved me… I had Nymphadora… My insides warmed a little at the thought of her. But I went cold again when the image of the little one came to me. He was the size of a house-elf, matted hair, scrawny body, Greyback's pride. Johan, he called himself. Such a huge name for someone so small. He was just 7, but so full of malice, so angry… I saw myself in him. I saw what I could have been if Dumbledore hadn't intervened. As I grew used to their presence, their life, I wanted more and more to save them. To show them that there is people who didn't thought about us as ruthless beasts. I wanted them to know, Nymph, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, the twins, Sirius, if he was still alive… I wanted that badly. Specially for that boy. That boy who wanted to kill people. That boy who wanted to kill… PAIN.

When I was finally drawn from my thoughts back to the cold empty street, I was already in front of the pub.

The place was crowded, everyone was hiding from the cold. I sat on a stall.

- Hello, Sly.

- Mr. Lupin. – Sly acknowledged me with a nod. He normally would come up and make some small talk, ask about how things were going. But tonight there were too many people to be served. The tall bartender just served my usual, a double malt dose of Old Ogden's and put a few envelops under the napkins which he put under the drink. I shoved the papers on my pocket and lifted my glass to him in salute. I downed it in one gulp. And called him to pay for the drink. He smiled.

- You go on, Mr. Lupin. I'll just put on Mr. D's tab.

Ah… "Mr. D"… Mr. Dumbledore… Americans are an interesting people. They say so much without saying anything at all… That's good for the cause. That's good for me.


	8. Empty Hogsmead

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… I Own my own characters and someday they'll be famous!

**HARRY**

Day by day, Harry watched… Scrimgeur fight against shadows. Kept his policy of arresting innocent people… Too proud to admit he didn't know where to look for Voldemort. For the Order of Phoenix, though, they bid their time. They were making preparations yet. Thus they still kept the War on the basis of aggressions only.

It was all a matter of planning. Voldemort would attack, and his main challenge was to do it in a way Dumbledore wouldn't be able to predict. And Dumbledore's problem… Was exactly to predict to lessen the deaths. But Dumbledore is no Seer. And even if he was, he is lucid enough to understand that Prophecies never won any war. Voldemort himself almost lost this war because of one. And it was Dumbledore's opinion that Riddle's greatest weakness was related to Trelawney's Prophecy… It was his wish to kill Harry.

Harry on his part was ready. Harry felt ready. Harry was willing… More than willing he was wishing for his chance to finish this. He wanted to stop the killings… He wanted to stop the suffering… He wanted Draco out of risk. He wanted to crash the skull of the son of a bitch who had killed his parents, who almost took his godfather too… The same motherfucker who tortured Draco and Snape on a weekly basis. Harry stopped that train of thought, Draco must have rubbed off on him.

He shook himself out of his reverie. He knew that wasn't the right moment to think about all this. He needed to focus. They, a small group of members of the Order, were quietly watching the empty Hogsmead. They had evacuated the little town hours before, as soon as they got Snape's letter. Dumbledore had insisted in not letting him go, but Harry made a point of going. Hogsmead was a target because of Harry, because the Death Eaters thought he was there, and that was why Harry knew he had to be there.

Sometimes he thought Dumbledore stood on the way, for this war was his as much as it was anyone else's. It was his place to be there. And there he waited until he heard the voice.

_Potter. _It was a voice in his head. Snape's Legimency reaching out for him.

_Snape. HE is not with you lot then. _Harry answered already knowing it was the truth. Snape never talked in their minds when Voldemort was near. Too risky.

_No, he is not._ _Neither is Draco. We are in 10 divided in 3 groups. 3 on the left, 3 to the right and 4 on the north heading to the center of the city. Tell the others and plan the attack. I gather the assigned leader is Shacklebolt, right? Take the lead. It is an easy win and you need to show power to the Dark Lord. Dumbloedore's is his match but it is you that he fears the most. Use this fear._ As he spoke to Harry's mind Snape sent images, details and coordinates.

_Thanks._ Harry said as he sent one more image through the link. Sirius face and his location.

_Good Luck, boy. _Said the older man and ended the connection. As soon as it happened Harry's mind started to plot and plan and with hand gestures and a commanding attitude that would make the Headmaster proud, he subtly took the lead.

Macnair was the leader of the group on the north. Snape lead the group to the left and the last group was headed by Crabbe senior.

Harry knew they were fewer in numbers but other than the leaders, the Death Eaters didn't seen poise a threat. Sirius had been alone observing from inside the village. Harry trusted the man to deal with Snape's group.

Shacklebolt went to the right with Tonks, while he, Harry, and Lupin took care of Macnair.


	9. In the Shadows

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** YES, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! (Disclaimers stress me. --x')

* * *

**SEVERUS**

When Severus received Black's image he fought the pleasant feeling that settled in his heart. He brushed it off his mind remembering that they shouldn't meet. Not in battle, not until the war was over. It was too risky, too open. And that was the reason he had sought for the boy instead of reaching Sirius' mind as he had wished all the time. It was too personal.

Since their "agreement" begin he tried his best to act as if nothing had changed. It was too dangerous to have that piece of information lying around. He was a traitor. If they found out about his betrayal, they could use their "fling" to blackmail Sirius for information on the Order. He knew he, Severus, was ready for the torture, but he wasn't sure he could take to watch Sirius in pain again. They hadn't had the time to talk about it, but he hoped Sirius understood.

"To Hope"… Such an alien verb in Severus Snape's vocabulary. He had always schooled himself never to hope. Hope was for the silly starry-eyed young, and Snape was no fool. However… (Hell, there were always life's "but's") After Sirius' revival and that, oh so special night it was starting to get harder and harder not to hope. Not to think about a future when things could go a little better for him and Black.

He was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't even noticed the presence on top of the tree. The enemy hidden there smiled at this in the shadows. Faster than Severus could register, Kant, the young Death Eater to his right, was stupefied on the floor and he himself was being chocked by a violent arm around his neck and had a wand pointed to his temple.

"Release your wand. Or your friend here is history."

The words, the voice, the arm around his neck, the smell of the man behind him… It was all PURE Sirius Black. The man's presence threatened to swallow him and all he wanted was to melt in it, but they were being watched. He held his breath.

Marcus Flint, his other Death Eater companion, waited.

Black increased the pressure on his wind pipe and glared at the masked boy. It was hard to breath.

Flint dropped his wand.

Black stupefied him.

He released Severus neck who coughed air back to his lungs. Black held him by the waist. The Potion's Professor could feel his attacker's breath on his ear.

"Missed you" Muttered the man.

Severus sighed.

Put his hands on Sirius', leaned on him.

"Me too."


	10. You and I

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine… If they were things would be a lot "gayer"…

**Author's Note**: I couldn't keep from adding the soundtrack because… That song inspired me. That song is perfect for this scene if you ever find it hear it out. The whole of the Original Sound Track of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a work of art by Yoko Kanno. Thanks for reading to my dear S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e who have been my reason for writing and to our new guest Amorguen.

**SIRIUS (Soundtrck: Hear Our Prayer –Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST)**

I never thought he would welcome me in such a way. Never thought he would lean in my embrace. But he did. And my soul soared to the skies.

Things weren't the same even for him.

And it was good even if it didn't last.

"Black… We can't do this." He said quietly.

I looked at him, his hair kept his eyes from mine.

"I know." I answered.

"Then…" His voice hesitated. "Why?" His voice was barely audible. "It is dangerous."

"I know." I heard myself repeat as I hugged him closer instead of releasing him.

He signed. We stayed like this for... 20 minutes, an hour, a century. I didn't know. I enjoyed every minute of it. Danger, war, hate, death… What was it for us? We had braved it all, we beat them already. We knew we were to waltz with death until the end of the war, but the most important thing we already had.

He released himself from my embrace.

"Hit me." He said.

I did. I knew he needed marks of having battled for his freedom since we were taking the others for inquiry. I hit once, twice. He didn't even wince. He knew every blow for what it was.

My fist on his stomach: **I hope you are ok**.

My foot on his knee destroying the joint: **Your pain drives me insane**.

My fist on nose: **Have faith**.

My fingers on his neck till he has no breath:

**I love you**.


	11. PISSED OFF

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them… JK does… I want book 7!

**Author's Note**: Wow. Thanks everybody for the support! To my dear S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e I say: You are very kind and patient and all that! Luv ya! The Dragonclaw Mistress I thank you very much for your attention! It's very nice getting feedback. I always try to keep then in character because I love their personalities just the way they are. I have enjoyed writing Draco specially. He became such psycho in this story.

**DRACO**

When Snape came back alone, empty handed and barely breathing, Voldemort was PISSED OFF. Draco had witnessed many of the Dark Lord's outbursts since he joined the Death Eaters and so had his father before him. Even so, both of them had never seen Him-who-must-not-be-named so angry as he was at the sight of Snape. And that was why Draco liked to say that he was PISSED OFF. There was no better term for it. His eyes glowed red as if they were to burn up his contorted face, he bared his ugly snake-like fangs and his skeleton-thin fingers grabbed his wand and cruciated the nearest poor soul which happened to be Lucius. _Not so poor then_ thought Draco to himself as he fought the snickering that threatened to escape his lips.

Draco knew he could not be normal. He enjoyed hurting people who enraged him and watching them hurt and for him that was normal. He took violence as common-place to solve problems and for him… The fit would live, the weak would die, sooner or later. It was a very "death eater" philosophy, he knew, and looking at his family history it came as no surprise either. But then… There was Harry. Then there was this polite, humble, modest boy who would blush at the slight mention of sex. The same boy who would ravish Draco in the confines of their room. And this boy stood for all that was good. Draco understood that. And loved his Harry even more because of that. And even if he found all that speech of goodness and fairness to be bullshit, he made his choice for the side of the Light and would be loyal to it as he was loyal to his Harry. Of course, that choice had its good points and its bad points. God Points: 1) Harry with him. 2) Protecting Harry. 3) Helping Harry and etc Harry related… Bad Points: 1) Nobody trusted him. 2) Nobody understood his way of doing things. 3) Nobody understood what he felt for Harry and some people thought he could be dangerous to the other boy. 4) Nobody understood why Harry loved him back.

Nobody but Snape. Snape understood him. Snape trusted him. Snape was the closest thing he had for a friend.

Snape was unconscious in a bed to keep his cover.

And he, Draco, couldn't go there and worry about his "friend", also to keep his cover.

_War Sucks_. Thought Draco as the Dark Lord gathered his Death Eater for instructions.

"Say, companions, supporters of my cause. Did you see Severus Snape enter this room?"

"Aye" said the adjourned Death Eaters.

"Did you see what the Potter boy did to him?" Draco almost scoffed Harry would never get to that level of violence. He knew. All the others didn't nor cared.

"Aye" they said once more.

"I want you all to hunt down the boy and every member of the so called Order of Phoenix. Put our spies to work! Gather all the forces we have! We'll go Witch Hunting! "

The Death Eaters cheered. Draco cheered along.

This war would end sooner than he had expected.


	12. Artists

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them… JK does…

**Author's Note**: _S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e_: Well, I liked the trailers and I'm very excited about. I heard they used CG to erase Daniel Radcliffe's pimples… _The Dragonclaw Mistress_: I too am of the opinion that Death Eaters must be really evil and cruel. There some fic writers that make then goofy or even who make then look like they were fooled by Voldemort. In my opinion they are bad. And they are bad because they are racists and intolerant.

* * *

**SEVERUS**

Severus felt his cracked ribs hurt as he breathed. He had always known Sirius was gifted in hurting people, but as the Dark Lord's medwizards had trouble in mending his bones and took 6 hours to rebuilt the joint of his right knee that had been totally destroyed, he got to the conclusion that his lover was a real artist.

Few people could cause this much damage without using a wand and that was an art. Severus sighed. His ribs hurt. His upper lip twitched. If Draco was in the room he would see that lip twitch for the smile it really was.

It faded as the thin robbed figure entered the room and sat on his bed. He felt his skin crawl but he too was an artist in his field. He was a master of deception. He managed even to fake a smile as skeleton-thin fingers touched his face. He wanted to puke.

"Dear Severus…" Said the lipless mouth. The red eyes, tender, in their own disgusting way.

"Yes, my Lord." Breathed weakly the man laid on the bed.

"Don't talk, my friend. You must keep your strength. You braved them alone and here you are. You are honored. A real companion, not one more coward, crawling at my feet."

"It was a trap." He forced himself to speak through the pain. "They… knew we were coming… Hogsmeade… was… empty. Potter… Potter… lead them."

"Shush." Said the Voldemort holding Severus hand in both of his. "I told you to keep your strength. I'm gonna hunt them down, you'll see. We'll find the traitor. Sleep now. They will pay for what they did."

Severus nodded seeming satisfied as sleep claimed him. His beating was what was needed to make the Dark Lord make his move. An passionate illogical thoughtless move.

Yes, this War was to end sooner than expected.


	13. I'm Gonna Win

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them… JK does…

**Author's Note**: The legend Harry refers to is the Nordic legend of the Ragnarock. This is also a small tribute to Chris dee for being such a wonderful writer.

* * *

**SIRIUS**

Harry smiled wickedly as he read the letter. I had never seen such malice on my godson's expression and that scared me for a moment. Harry was a good boy, or should I say young man? Young man is better. Harry was a young man whose essence was GOOD even if he felt enraged and lost it sometimes. That calculated evil was new to his face, but not new to me. Where had I seen that kind of malice before? I asked myself, but the answer was so simple. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's wickedness leaked from that smile like honey in excess from a small piece of bread… Like come from a rock hard erection. Severus came to my mind at that moment, flushed and wild. I pushed the image from my mind. Not the moment to think about that.

He held me the letter, but I could read no word.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you can't read his letters. No one can but me. Useful spell that one. Mione found it in a book a stole from the Malfoy library. The letter says Voldemort is coming forth. That he wants my head!" Harry seemed so happy about it that for a moment I doubted his sanity.

"I thought he already wanted it." I said skeptically. Look, I'm not dumb, it was just that things weren't making any sense to me.

He laughed. "Of course he already wanted, but not with the careless passion he does now. If I understood right, Severus beat himself to a bloody pulp so to convince the Dark Lord that he escaped from us. How he made it look so convincing, it's still one of Snape's dirty secrets, but it looks like Voldy didn't like it. They are hunting me. All of them. Snape's plan to make him reckless is working perfectly." He said, and for a moment I felt ashamed of having beat my most beloved person in the world to a "bloody pulp."

"And why would YOU have this info and when Dumbledore doesn't." I asked testily.

"Because Draco likes to right me better than Dumbledore. And… Other than that, We think Dumbledore is afraid of the open war. Snape thinks too, that the headmaster is afraid of me not being ready." Harry said

"He fears for you." I answered simply.

"True. But I'm tired of having people die for me. I'm old and well-trained enough for fighting my own battles. And I'll win." He said very sure of himself. I wanted very much to believe that but I had to keep his sense on reality better than optimism.

"How can you be so sure? Thought you knew you shan't trust prophecies."

"I know that, Sirius. Once Ron was telling me about a legend from the north. They believed the world would end in a war between the gods. Good and Evil. But everybody knew who was gonna win."

"And why is that?" I asked playing his game.

"Because even if both sides had the same number of warriors, and that was an agreement between the parts, the good side cheated. They were to get all the berserkers. And that is how I know I'm gonna win, Sirius. I have on my side the best wizards." He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile and hug him.

"Boy, boy… You'll be the end of us all."


	14. till death

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them… But I can't help but play godess.

**Author's Note**: Sorry I took this long for such a small chapter. I had a terrible block. I just didn't knew how to write it. Every time I put it on scream I got sick over the crap I've wrote… It's not much better, but here it is.

* * *

**SEVERUS**

Severus was working on a few fake poisons that would give the aspect of death without really killing anybody, when he heard his Lord scream in anger, again. 'Took the boy long enough.' Thought Severus. Voldemort was even angrier than before, if that was possible. Lucius came in a hush and closed the door of the laboratory on his back just as quickly.

"What set him off this time?"

Severus asked but he already new the answer. Malfoy threw at him the Daily Prophet in disgust. Severus read the headlines: "Boy Who Lived Calls for Battle!" 'Overdramatic, just as it was to expect from that annoying Skeeter woman.'

"Oh." Was his only sign of having read the thing

He read on: "As the Death Eater attacks increased dramatically in its number the Boy Who Lived, the Dark Lord's Nemesis, Harry Potter came forth to this humble newspaper (Severus snorted at that) to place his ultimatum. He says with fiery anger that it is time for You-Know-Who to stop hiding. The eyes of the young man blazed in an avenging fury. His words bravely challenging the most powerful Dark Wizard of our times. Headmaster Dumbledore at his side had no comment to make, but his presence was enough to show his approval. (_Approval? Dumbledore must be eating his insides! But he was there with Potter. He must know of the plan now. _Thought Severus to himself). Young Mr. Potter insisted his words were reproduced to perfection: 'I bind Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Voldemort, to the ancient Laws of Wizarding War. I, Harry James Potter, hold my ground as Defender and make Hogwarts my Fortress. As he, Tom Riddle, was the one to defy me all those years ago, he is to take his role as the Attacker and by the sacred Laws aforementioned I declare open War on my Attacker and his followers.' To most young readers the Ancient Laws of Wizarding War are just an old myth, but they are still valid and thus the Dark Lord is not immune to its effects. Before doing anymore mayhem he has to break into Hogwarts and kill said Defender, our heroic, brave and young savior, Harry Potter."

The article went on and on, but the important part was there.

"You know what that means, don't you, Severus?" Lucius said very vexed.

"Of course I do."

"Bloody boy." Said Lucius. "How on earth did he know about the Laws? They date back to when Merlin lived. He was raised by muggles for God's sake!" The blond shook in anger.

"I think you just forget that he, as our Master, is not alone in this fight. You and our Lord underestimate his allies. The Weasleys may be muggle-lovers, but they are pureblooded." Severus said in an even voice. Lucius snorted at that.

"The Weasleys… Don't be ridiculous, Severus. They are almost as muggle as Potter's relatives!" Severus lip twitched at the irony of Lucius words. After all, the whole idea of invoking the Laws of Wizarding War was Ronald Weasley's. Severus had been REALLY surprised at first. The boy hasn't shown any sign of wit in all his years as Severus' student, but alas! His idea was brilliant. Simply bounded Voldemort to open war. To the most honored kind of war there was. Face to face, soldier to soldier. No more spying games. No more hiding. Now it was 'till death.

He spoke no more after that. Musing, devising, preparing… Lucius also kept his silence.

There would be no escapes or politics now. No play with loyalties.

Now it was 'till death.


	15. The Price

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them. And Neil Gaiman owns Books of Magic that inspired me greatly for this chapter.

**Author's Note**: Well, last week I've read Neil Gaiman's "Books of Magic". It inspired me deeply and touched me and changed my whole idea about magic. This chapter is just about it. I recommend Gaiman's Graphic Novel.

**SIRIUS**

Oh, Hogwarts! Who would think that in thy beautiful walls a War should start and that on thy grounds, thus, it should end? I touched the walls with reverence, my heart heavy with the prospect of painting them red with blood. For there would be blood, I knew for sure. No Avada Kedavra would save us from seeing it. They say the three unforgivable are the worst a wizard can do. They forget that wizards are humans. They forget what a creative mind human kind has for destruction and carnage. "Carnage"… Severus would be proud that his vocabulary is rubbing off. There is no more fitting word, though. Carnage. Blood. It all came down to it. To the primitive solutions. To ancient spells.

Wizards have forgotten there is always a price. With magick there is always a price.

They forgot the power your real name has. How do you think we could have bond Him-who-must-not-be named if it wasn't by all the letters of his real name?

They forgot the power of Blood. The Blood Severus spilled to bring me back, the blood Harry lost to Voldemort's snakelike body.

It wasn't always just 'foolish wand waving'.

It was names and song and blood and lore from the Fair Folk. The Fair Folk… We've enslaved them, killed them, shunned them… They have so much to teach and we foolishly think we know better. And when some of us are changed it is a disease. We forgot the time when the moon would guide our ways, the power awakened by the Summer Solstice. We forgot so much.

We forgot to pay the Price.

Now… Fate comes to take his tribute in blood. Our kind's blood. Wizard blood. I don't believe this being about Voldemort and Harry anymore, nor about good and evil. I believe this is about Nature. And I know in the depths of my being's core that Nature wanted this War to remind us. To remind us of who we are, what we are, of the debt we have.

To remind us of Blood. Of names. Of past.

Of the Price.


	16. Heavy Soul

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them. And JRR Tolkien owns Mithril.

**Author's Note**: Here we are! Next chapter we'll have war! Yes! And yes, I also couldn't help but write the mithril reference. For further info on mithril review.

* * *

**HARRY**

The silver mail weighted on his shoulders even if, in truth, it weighted nothing. Mithril usually doesn't, they told him. Such an ancient armor… Gryffindor wore it, they told him. His sword hang in Harry's waist and it also weighted too much. Together they weighted all Wizarding World's hope.

It was heavy as hell.

Harry knew that by morning the bloody bastard would be knocking on Hogwarts' gates with all Death Eaters he could gather.

He knew Draco would be there. And so would Severus.

He knew things would be rash and cruel and nightmarish… But he had to firm. They had only one chance. ONE SHOT.

They had bet all they had in this one battle, they could not afford to lose. He could not waver even if he was scared as hell, even if he found the charge too heavy. Even if he feared for Draco and Sirius and Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys and Remus and Severus… He had to be the leader. He had to keep his cool. He had argued so with Dumbledore for this position he hated. This position that had been thrown at him with Voldemort's curse, with Gryffindor Sword, with Tralawney's prophecy… He knew Dumbledore had wanted to protect him. But there was no other to do the Wizarding World's dirty work. So it had to be him. And he would do it.

Maybe then… Just maybe. One could never help hoping…

He would be free.


	17. Worrying

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them. And Dungeouns and Dragons owns Nightmares.

**Author's Note**: Ok, we've got no War, but I had some ideas that changed the course of things. This is just for you to have an idea about the Death Eaters side. More is to come.

**DRACO**

When the Death Eaters had gathered on Riddle's Graveyard…

He had been slightly worried.

Draco wasn't one to worry over nothing. In truth, he almost never worried. It was some kind of British/Aristocratic phlegm he must have inherited from his blue-blooded ancestors, he wondered. But when he saw the horde of Death Eaters and their war gear…

He had worried.

All of them had dig the worst of the each pureblood family heirloom. Cursed hands, armors, helmets that increased power, tamed magical beasts of every kind… There were lots of mountain trolls, there were Grayback's werewolves under the effect of some potion that made them transform without the moon, vampires, there was even a banshee under a giant glass bell jar. There were catapults and flyers on broomsticks. There were invading towers and bottles of potions Draco wasn't sure he wanted to know the effects of. It all looked terrifying. Though, Voldemort was still the most terrifying of them all. His armor seemed to be made of human bones (if it was not) and heavy to protect his magically made body. He wore a mail of black iron and his helmet looked like a crowned skull that hid his face but not and his eyes that glowed red. For mounting, he had even conjured a Nightmare. The bloody thing had given Draco shivers. A black horse from hell, the elders used to say, with fire for mane and tail. Fire you saw in its eyes and fire flared from its nostrils and hooves as he rode. That was what Draco used to hear from his grandparents about Nightmares as a child. When he met the real thing let's just say he hasn't been disappointed.

And he had worried even more.

He worried that Harry would be too soft, or that Dumbledore would, or that Granger would have silly ideas, or that the Weasel would make Harry take the wrong strategy.

Truth be told, he was worried sick.

There was something else… Something that justified his worrying. Something he could quit put a finger on but it was dark. And extremely dangerous.


	18. Check

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them. The Curse is my own. Yeah! I own something in this fic!

**Author's Note**: Ok! After months of author's block here we have the new chapter! And I dared to write Ron! Ron's fans tell me if it suck, for I'm not really good with him, but I tried my best. And, yes! We finally have War! And blood! And violence! Woo-hoo! Kisses for my dearest reviewers!

Love reviews, I beg for them! (Holding up a sign in which is written: "Please feed starved author.")

* * *

**RON**

We were all ready when the bastard came. Our strategy was all laid out just waiting for the battle to begin. Hour after hour we had been over our war plans the day before. Harry, Dumbledore, me… I never thought I could be useful in such a way. That I would play chess with real people. That I would need to protect my best friend as I protect my king. That Hermione would also be there, a tower of strength and strait thinking. Bloody hell, they were always so much braver and wiser then me…

But Harry was my King and as all good chess players I would protect him with all I had. I had so much to lose.

To protect the outside walls and to reinforce the outer shields we dig a shallow ditch and filled with blue fire. The same fire that had surrounded Hermione and Harry on Snape's trap to protect the Philosopher's Stone or so she told me. The front gate was guarded by Hagrid and his brother Grawpy, that learned our language in the end and agreed to fight with us. The Centaurs, who had at the beginning of the war refused to participate in such matters, decided to help, since their territory was under threat. We had at least 10 Centaur archers on top of the main walls. "Precise as a clock." Commented Malfoy about them once. I had to agree. I couldn't understand how they worked out who was on whose side and how they always hit the target and the right target at that.

It was hell up there. There were hundreds of flyers all around. I myself sometimes didn't know who was who. How could the Centaurs not falter or miss a shot from so far below? 'Guess it's a gift from the race.

There were hexes and arrows and other things flying all around. That morning I heard more hexes than I did all my life. And even if both sides were using Avada Kedavra, I saw people lose limbs, explode, melt, fall petrified or stupefied, have their blood seep through eyes and ears…

I almost got sick many times. But I couldn't let Harry by himself. Not now. Not today. I already felt so guilty for the many times I did leave him alone. For the times I accused him of seeking to be a star… As I saw on the corner of my eyes what Voldemort was doing to some of our flyers I finally understood what it all was about.

Harry was our only hope. Harry was the one who could stop the madness. The only one.

Our King.

And as a King he was a leader. As a leader he had to be fierce and fierce he was. He was cold and controlled. His aim was bloody perfect but he tried his best to be as kind as possible. He killed clean. He focused his victim, dodged five curses without sweating and stroke down his first target in a matter of seconds.

But Harry wasn't the only natural born killer out there.

Moody hexed people like he had done that his whole life. What am I saying… He HAD done that his whole life. And, heck, for an old man he had fast moves. Faster than mine sometimes.

He had no shame drawing blood or being cruel. I think he had seem and suffered too much for this kind of prudery. Too old to be ashamed of anything.

But Moody only did what he needed to do.

Sirius was another matter. Sirius spilled as much blood as he could. He did seem like he was enjoying himself a great deal. More than his wand, he was using a blade, a Japanese sword. Sharp enough to cut a hair in two or to cut a head without much effort from his part. And he was good with it, and Death Eaters fell in front of him.

It looked as if we were doing pretty well. That our side was winning. That was when Harry's broom started to fall. I hadn't notice he had problems 'till he started to fall head first to the floor.

As I saw this, something in me impelled me to a dive I wasn't sure I could pull up from and to pick him. And pick him I did. Oh, and I did pull up from the dive too. Was a bloody miracle if you ask me.

As I got to the ground I had another pair of arms holding Harry besides my own. White aristocratic hands, dirty from the fighting, fussed over his pale face. Malfoy's hands. He was frantic. I've never seem him so bloody nervous. His eyes seemed to beg to my knocked out best friend to fucking wake up.

He checked the pulse. Harry was soaked in his own sweat. He seemed as if he developed a fever out of nowhere. Minutes before, he was so composed. Draco was muttering to himself. "Please, be ok, please, please…"

Not me nor him knew what to do. Harry moaned in pain and we had no idea what it was. Soon, 'Mione was beside us and for a moment I felt relieved. 'She would know what to do… Hopefully' I thought. She got a bit of ground and poured it on his forehead.

The earth stickled to his sweat but in a few parts it didn't. The uncovered parts drew a line that formed a perfect upside down pentacle. Harry's lids opened but his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he was trembling madly.

"Fucking shit!" Hermione cursed and I worried even more. Hermione never cursed if it wasn't for a good reason. "What is it, Granger! For fuck's sake don't leave me in the dark!" Screamed Draco. "Malfoy, the fucking bastards have done a killing circle. Old magic that involve blood and names and spells I wouldn't had heard about..."

"Then how do you know all this!" The blonde answered.

"Let me fucking finish! Spells I wouldn't had heard about if it weren't for Sirius! He gave this ancient book with lots of dark magic and things that nobody remember anymore. The Killing Circle of Abu Dabi was among them. I think he felt something like this would happen." Explained 'Mione.

"Cut through the talk, Granger, and tell me what we have to do!" Draco said in a strained voice. I had always doubted the bloody bastard's love for Harry, but here he was almost having a heart attack because of my best friend. That was… weird.

"We have to kill or destroy the concentration of the wizards involved in the circle." She said caressing Harry's head laid on her knees. "There must be five groups of them around the castle. The five groups must be the five points of the upside down pentacle that delimit the area affected by the spell. The pentacle must be oriented to the West, then… There must be a group here, here, here, here and there!" She finished pointing the directions where there must be the groups. Draco was already in the air when she did. I followed suit. I wasn't going to watch Harry die. But we needed reinforcements to do this as quickly as possible.

"Black!" I heard Malfoy shouting. "Head northwest! There must be a group of wizards chanting something. They are killing your godson! Do something!"

"Don't need to order twice, your highness!" Sirius shouted back already on his way. When I looked at Malfoy again he had Dobby on his broom an instant and the next he was alone. 4 points covered.

What was he going to do about the last one? I was going to ask, but didn't. I knew now for sure that he loved Harry and thus I trusted him for the first time.


	19. The Fifth Group

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them.

**Author's Note**: Ok, let's see what happen's! Will Harry leave, will they win the War? Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and don't worry I'm already working on next chapter so it will be up more quickly!

Love reviews, beg for them! (Holding up a sign in which is written: "Please feed starved author.")

* * *

**SEVERUS**

As Snape followed the direction indicated by Draco's memory of Granger, his first sight told him he was on the right place. A small group of wizards surrounding a fire. Very concentrated, they chanted unintelligible words in hushed voices.

Five of them. It was really a shame he would have to blow his cover before the final showdown with Voldemort, he thought. He had been so eager to show himself at the end of all. To show how much of a fool had Voldemort really been. But there were more… pressing matters to worry about that needed immediate action.

He looked at the wizards who had their back turned to him. They were so oblivious to everything else. The war raging in the air, Snape killing the Death Eaters who should be protecting them against interruptions and still… They were chanting.

He got near the circle, his chest so close to the man's back that he could almost feel Nott's heat. Severus put his long fingered hand softly on the man's shoulder and as the wizard tried to keep his concentration desperately, Severus smiled. His left hand still held his Death Eater "companion's" shoulder. His right hand firm on the dagger's handle, the dagger's blade deeply imbibed on Nott's flesh. It was almost a sexual experience, killing the old way. No flashlights, no sparkles… Just a caught breath, an almost soundless whimper, a tumbling body and then, a pair of glazed eyes, a hanging mouth and the redness flowing, soaking the ground generously.

He thought of Sirius. Yes, this is what it was all about, he understood at that moment. Severus had thought him insane when Siruus told him, but his lover had been right.

As he used the undulated dagger to expertly finish off his other "mates" he was sure.

They were there to spill blood today.

And blood he would spill.

Gladly.


	20. Hey, Barbie

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them. Tarantino owns Kill Bill and Hatori Hanzo

**WARNING: VIOLENCE. **The following chapter is very violent and full of gory details. Very Descriptive. So, if you have a weak stomach try to avoid the worst parts.

**Author's Note**: WOW! That chapter just flew out of me. Must be reading too much Edgar Allan Poe… Anyway, (1) refers to a passage in The First Turn of the Wheel of the World's End. (2) katana is the Japanese name for the Japanese Sword. (3) Battoujutsu is the special technique of drawing your sword. They say it's the fastest blow someone can use for the sheath helps to speed the blade. Yeah… I must be watching too much anime lately.

Hope you like it. Love reviews!

* * *

**SIRIUS**

It was just too good to be true.

Laughter filled my lungs, sweet and feverish. Insane and lovely as just a madman's laugh, MY laugh, could be.

I just couldn't believe in how kind Lady Luck has been to me.

As I had turned my sword to the last remaining member of the northwest circle of five, what was my surprise when I had it blocked. My opponent held a sturdy bastard sword. Snakes and emeralds adorning its silver handle.

Before I saw the face, I already knew who was the owner of that sword. Every crafts work that adorned the piece screamed Malfoy. And at face of that I just couldn't believe… Too good to be true. I couldn't so much as contain my laugh, I felt so good. I had so lusted for the feeling of killing Lucius, of torturing him, hearing him scream and beg the mercy he never conceded Severus at school (1).

"Hey, Barbie! Long time no see you!" I screamed at him, delighted.

I couldn't see his face behind the mask but his mouth hanged open a few seconds before telling me with pale lips: "Salazar be praised, you are dead."

"No shit." I said mockingly.

There was I pause. "I saw you die!"

"Of course you did." I sneered.

"Then it seems I'll have to take matters in my own hands and send you back to the hell you shouldn't have left!" Said Malfoy charging in my direction.

I was surprised by the strength of the blow, by the technique behind it. Never thought Malfoy would know how to use a sword. I had to admit that it was getting better and better. How long had it been since I had a trained opponent? I blocked and attacked, cutting thin air as he dodged expertly.

The man was good.

It thrilled me. Cut, cut, cut, stab, block, dodge. Step back, step forward. Keep my stance. I could feel the hush of my blood in my years as I longed to see if Malfoy would bleed blue.

After half an hour crossing blades with the man I decided it had been to long. I got some distance and sheathed my katana(2). I prepared my stance for the drawing, the battoujutsu (3).

Most people can't really understand the great difference between European swords and the Japanese ones. European medieval swords are too heavy and their designs are not made for cutting. They are made for stabbing. Katanas, on the other hand, are the sharpest and swiftest killing blades around history. And I have been blessed with the one I was holding. Malfoy's sword can be very, very old and magical at that. But I… I was holding a Hanzo katana.

Let's just say he finally grasped the concept as he fell to the floor, both hands cut clean at his forearm, his right foot also sectioned from his body. While he was holding his heavy sword above his head to hit me with a vertical blow, I had dealt two blows and he fell down on his back in a matter of seconds.

But I didn't just cut his head right away.

I smirked at him. Sheathed my sword once more and sat myself on his chest. I could see his fear, almost taste it. He was defenseless, as Severus had felt. He had tried to escape, to kick me with his good leg, to lung at me with his handless arms as Severus had madly tried to struggle.

All he managed was to dirty me with his blood. Oh, and, by the way, it was red as everybody else's. I held his head on both my hands firmly. He had long before lost his mask and I could clearly see his eyes wild like that of cornered animal. I kissed his lips in a gory way. Feeling his desperation.

"Send my best regards to the devil, Lucius. He will be delighted to see you."

I said. My thumbs sinking through his ocular globe inch by inch 'till my knuckles were stopped by his skull.

He wasn't moving. His pretty blond hair drenched in blood. His enchanting silver eyes, a pair of holes.

What a sight he made…

I got to my feet and to my broom.

Took his sword with me.

Such a beautiful piece.


	21. Praying

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them.

**Author's Note**: Here we finally have a girl's insight of all this stuff. I was missing a more emotional view of things, but if it suck tell me and I'll avoid writing Hermione again. Soon will have love for the one's who asked, but we have to finish the war. I Thak for all my reviewers for they are my light in the dark, my wish to go on. My motivation… Love you all! Very much! Don't leave at least 'till the end of the fic or I'll be depressed for life.

Hope you like it. I think you already know that I love reviews? #Pandora raises her eyebrow in a very snapeish way.#

* * *

**HERMIONE**

Harry, Harry…

You break my heart. All my maternal instincts go to waste when it comes to you. I worry like hell, I try to protect you; yes, that's why I study even harder than I normally would; but… In the end, you always end up saving us. And you don't seem to mind.

Look at you. You could barely stand when you woke up and you were already up in the stormy sky, looking for him… Him-who-must-not-be-named.

If I didn't know you well, I would say you have a death wish. But years of following your hunches taught me to trust you. Taught me your instincts defy all logic. And also, that is totally useless to beg you not to take risks. Deep in your heart there always comes that voice that makes you bet your life for ours, our and those of all Wizarding Community, much as you may hate them. That heroic sense of responsibility that landed you in Gryffindor and ignores all reason.

For a moment I thank God for Draco Malfoy.

Not that I like him. Far from that he is self-centered, snotty and quite a bit possessive towards you. Unhealthily so sometimes. But… I can say anything, but that he is stupid. And for that I am grateful. He thinks before he acts, quite the opposite of you, really.

If we all survive this shit he will do you good. He can hold your horses, seeing that both of you are stubborn as mules.

I pray again that we survive. All of us. I pray, wishing to see my children someday. All red haired, if I'm lucky. All so charming and so mine.

I pray for your life as well, Harry.

For I see Voldemort in front of you from where I stand on Hogwarts grounds. I watch him lung fiercely at you. I see his anger and his magic deadly as it is. But you… Oh, you face him without falter.

I…

I keep on praying.


	22. Twice

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them.

**Author's Note**: Well… read it up. A few more chapters and its over. Promise.

* * *

**HARRY & DRACO**

Harry was writing letters on main study of Grimmuald's Place. Sirius' study, his recently redecorated study. The older man had redecorated the whole house after getting rid of the paintings. Every room was lighter, every room was made to be lived in, to be enjoyed. Each of them held a promise. As Sirius eyes had held before the war. He looked so happy it made Harry want to cry, but he had already done a lot of that this week.

They had lost so many…

Harry let out a deep hopeless sigh.

Draco, who had been laid on the study's sofa, just enjoying Harry's company lost in his own thoughts, went to the back of the other man's chair and put both hands on Harry's shoulders. The later was glad for that.

"You shouldn't worry so much. There is nothing none of us can do."

" I know, Dra. But I can't help it. It took them so long to finally see each other, and… End up like this?" He spit the last word. "It's so bloody unfair!" Harry said turning angry eyes to Draco. His voice so sad and the situation so utterly real it broke Draco's heart. If the Lestrange bitch was alive, he would peel the flesh off her bones.

"Harry…" Draco started kneeling in front of Harry. He wasn't sure he dared say it out loud. It was hard enough to have such a thought cross his mind, but he tried anyway. "if…" He swallowed hard on it. "if it had been you…" his voice broke and he fought hard for control.

Harry knew what he meant before Draco finished, he fell to his knees also and hugged the blond as close as it was physically possible. "Shhhhh!" Harry murmured. "Don't say it. It didn't happen. Don't say it."

Their embrace was desperate, bone-crushing. They clanged to each other with white knuckled fists. How scary was it to think about it. To think about losing one another, almost too much to bear.

Sirius and Severus had experienced it TWICE.


	23. Dying Again

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them.

**Author's Note**: Well, dears! Next chapter isthe END. I hope you are enjoying! Dragonclaw Mistress, trust me, for I have my reasons to having done what I did. Excessivelyperky, I corrected the thing you pointed out last chapter, thank you.

* * *

**LUPIN**

I watched sadly as my best friend waned day by day.

He didn't eat, didn't talk, he didn't even look at any of us, didn't show any sign of coherent thought. And even if he was capable of that, I doubt he would care to show such ability.

He didn't struggle, also, when we tried to move him. Not after they took the body from his arms.

Oh, I could remember that day as it was yesterday. It was engraved in my memory. And as I watched him that day, 2 weeks after the war, I couldn't help but remember his frantic look. Have I seen Snape? No, I answered him. In the next moment he was already a dog, sniffing through the bodies stinking of blood and guts. I followed him. I have had a bad feeling and I wouldn't, I couldn't let Sirius alone in that moment of need.

It didn't take long 'till he broke into a run, howling as he found the smell he was looking for. As we got to Snape, Sirius was back to his human form on his knees much ahead of me. He took the other man's face in both his hands caressing it repeatedly.

"Severus, for God's sake, for everything you and I hold sacred, wake up."

The man didn't answer. As I managed to get nearer I noticed Bellatrix Lestrange's body unmoving with glazed eyes on my way, plunged deep into her chest with Severus Hindu dagger. I dared look at Severus then. His eyes stared unseeing into nothing much like Sirius' did after they took the body away… Sirius, on the other hand kept on begging.

"Severus… Please, don't you do it to me. Don't… DON'T, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" He said, his voice rising from a pleading whisper to a shout. "Oh, Merlin, please, don't let him die. Circe, mother of us wizards, please. Hecate, infidel, please. Lilith, unholy wife of Adam, please."

But none of those entities answered his plea. He kept Severus body, close to his, his tears falling in a heart-wrecking flood. His sobs shaking both frames violently. He could barely breath. I stood there for long moments. His crying only subsiding hours after, being replaced by an unceasing rocking movement accompanied by endless senseless whispering.

When I finally snapped out of my trance, Harry and Draco stood by, watching as well.

Harry sighed deeply and approached.

The tears behind his glasses quite obvious. I knew he hurt like hell, but he knew someone had to do what he was to.

"Sirius, we have to take him away." The young man said very slowly as if he talked to an infant. Sirius eyes went very wide. He grabbed Severus dagger from the dead woman at his feet and with a shaky hand he threatened his godson, still holding the body, his eyes crazy as I've never seen them.

Before I could register, Draco had already took the blade from him and held his arms. The older man cursing and struggling. Harry then had levitated the body away from Sirius and apparated away with it.

Sirius slumped further to the floor and that way he kept himself 'till they moved him to Poppy's infirmary.

Soon they saw there was nothing that could be done, and they moved him to Grimmuald's Place.

And there he was as I watched him, still unmoving.


	24. Steps

**The Second Turn of the Wheel of the World's End – In the Devil's Lair**

**Disclaimer:** JK own them. I really wish I did… Maybe I could make some money writing…

**Author's Note**: Here we got… To the End. If you don't grasp something try to remember the First Turn. There is a reason they are parts of the whole. I would like to thank S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e, for being my first reviewer and pushing me on (hope you are better in your German!) and Dragonclaw Mistress, for good critics. They were very helpful in developing the story.

* * *

Steps.

Purposeful steps filled the room. Each of them calculated to make a determined amount of noise that would call the intended amount of attention. Few people have this kind of control over their steps. It takes years to perfect such a technique and this man was a master. He held total control over his weight, over the effect his black leather boots had on the granite floor of Grimmuald's Place's Hall and also over every emotion he might have shown.

The purposeful steps reached the stairs, purposefully climbing each step without hurrying or losing its pace.

Harry, Draco, Lupin and Tonks looked astounded. Who dared play such a tactless prank? Harry tried to stop the man, but even a war hero could be too surprised to react quickly. Severus always said you could never let your emotions rule you, and Harry remembered that words as the impostor sent him and the other three to the other side of the room hitting the wall hard with 4 perfectly aimed Expeliarmus from the first ladder of the stairs.

The man didn't pay them much more attention. He took his purposeful step to the first room near the stairs.

Their bedroom.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here." He said caressing the soul of the only other person in the room with his deep voice that sounded like velvety night sky.

For the first time in a month the man in the chair moved without aid, turning electric blue eyes to the newcomer.

"You are not you. How dare you come to me as you?" Said the man they said had gone mad, Sirius Black. His voice was strained and he seemed to wish the impostor's death with fervor.

"I can be no other than myself, Black. Stop this nonsense." Said the impostor. The way he said the other's name just too similar to that used by Black's late lover.

"You Polyjuiced Bastard! Stop acting like him!" Black said squeezing the impostor's neck hard. He had, in the blink of an eye, crossed the room and attacked.

Although very good a fighter, Black had spent a month without moving. His hold was slack. The other man used that to backhand his attacker.

Black's face stung as both men stood as if frozen in place.

Black turned his face back to the man that looked like Snape.

They held each other's stare a few more seconds.

Sirius kissed Severus.

He kissed Severus as he had kissed him that first time in that very room. As if there was no tomorrow. As if there was no past, no present, no future. As if they were two parts of a whole.

The kiss dropped all barriers between them and Sirius saw Severus memories of his "second" death.

* * *

Once again Severus stood on the nothingness without sound.

_Well, here we are._ He had thought looking around. Bellatrix was there with him, but not for long. He rejoiced for a moment. Not for long, either.

Sirius absence hit so much harder this time that he thought his soul would vanish.

He wished his soul would vanish.

_What do you do here again, Saint Thomas?_

_Oh… It's you. _Severus recognized the "voice" of the man who had helped him when he had come for Sirius' body and soul. The man who wore glasses and a dark blue kimono, The inventor of Ariadne's Spell. _Well…It seems obvious but I can formulate if you like._ Severus said with irony_ I died._

_Where, then, is your lover? _Asked the man in glasses.

_He lives._ Severus answered.

_You must get out of here then. _

Severus raised an eyebrow.

_You hold with me a debt of gratitude. You said you really wanted to thank me. I told you to stay with him. You're bound to do so._ The weird man smiled.

And the next thing Severus remembered was waking up inside a coffin, his own coffin, and thanking profusely the one who had the idea of burying him with his wand.

* * *

As they ended the kiss, Sirius raised his eyes to Severus'.

"What took so fucking long?"

"Oh… Do yourself a favor, Black. Shut up."

"Good idea." Sirius kissed Severus again.

_**End…**_

_**Of the SECOND turn.**_


End file.
